Words
by The Keddster
Summary: Richard Castle is good with words and every one of these words is straight from his heart! Short but hopefully sweet one-shot that wouldn't get out of my head.


**A/N: A little something that popped into my head while I was working on my other story. It wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is - short, but hopefully sweet. **

**And now, back to writing 'Conversations-The Secret's Out.' Chapter 3 any minute now. **

Disclaimer: Not mine but respectfully borrowed from time to time.

**WORDS**

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please?"

There's the loud clinking of china, the scraping of chair legs against hardwood and the 'shushing' of voices as the guests all focus their attention towards the front of the room.

"Most of you know that words are my _thing. _I love then, I'm good with them and they have been very good to me over the years – helped buy this house in fact."

This elicits laughter from around the expansive living room of the elegant Hamptons house.

"Well, of all the words I've written, none seem anywhere near as important as the ones I'm going to share with you all now. I know some of you have waited a long time for this and your patience is not only appreciated but also a little awe-inspiring, so I'm sure you'll bear with me while I tell you a story."

There's more laughter as glasses are filled, chairs adjusted and eyes are refocussed.

"I feel like I should begin with 'Once Upon a Time' because ladies and gentleman this is my fairy tale."

He looks at the woman beside him and she smiles her thousand-watt smile.

"The first time we met I was a jackass – her words not mine, but I am ashamed to admit extremely accurate. I was asked, no make that ordered to accompany her and quite frankly, I would have followed her anywhere, even then; but I wasn't letting her in on that little secret."

Soft laughter rumbles around the room.

"Here was a tough, smart and confident woman taking me on at my cocky and irritating best. I had met my match and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I was absolutely besotted and when I asked her out and she turned me down, I think I fell a little bit in love with her on the spot. I pulled a few strings so I could spend more time with her, all in the name of research and I got to be part of her amazing team – a dedicated, selfless, fearless and loyal group of people who I am now blessed to call my friends."

Whistles, cheers and applause fill the room now.

"We became partners and eventually friends. I learned to trust her with my life, and she eventually trusted me with her story; something that, to this day I feel honoured and privileged to have been given. And then she gave me her heart; a gift I will treasure and promise to keep safe until the day I die."

Blue eyes meet green then, and there's an unspoken exchange that everyone in the room witnesses but only the two of them understand – gratitude, love, wonder. They've always had it, the ability to communicate more with their eyes than many people manage with words. To the uninitiated it's confusing, to the people who know them it's just something they do, to the people who love them, it's breathtaking.

Silence, and furtive glances around the room reveal more than one set of damp eyes.

"Sometimes people ask me if I regret that it took us so long for us to get here, but if the universe hadn't unfolded the way it did, if we hadn't gone through everything we went through, we might not have ended up here at all. My only regret is that there are people missing who should be a part of this."

He turns to her then and her moist eyes silently thank him for remembering her Mum, for including her in this; and as he stands before their family and closest friends she rises to stand with him and kisses him softly on the mouth.

"Katherine Beckett, you took my breath away the first time I saw you. In the beginning you barely tolerated me, then you managed me, challenged me, and inspired me. You changed me Kate and eventually you loved me and for that I am more grateful than anyone will ever know. You make all the songs make sense, you are my best friend, my always, and I love you."

Not a dry eye in the house now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a toast. For the very first time I am lucky enough to say… to my _wife_, Kate. The most extraordinary person I know."

"To Rick and Kate." Jim Beckett adds and raises his glass to his daughter and son in law."

"To Rick and Kate," the guests toast in unison.

Mr and Mrs Richard Castle stand side by side, hands entwined looking at the smiling faces of their family and friends.

"We made it." Kate whispers as she turns to face her husband. "I love you so much."

He looks at her in her simple white gown; not a traditional wedding dress but elegant, beautiful and so very _Kate _and as she did on that first day, she takes his breath away. He puts his arms around her, his mouth against her ear and whispers, "Always."

**Please press the button. I'd love the feedback.**


End file.
